Addicted
by shakamia
Summary: Et si la journée entre fille ne s’était pas complètement passée comme dans l’épisode…


**Addicted**  
Mia  
Résumé : Et si la journée entre fille ne s'était pas complètement passée comme dans l'épisode…  
Note : Faith est inspecteur, elle ne bosse plus avec Bosco qui est toujours dans 55 David.

Faith's POV

Je venais d'entrer à la Compu Bank, au coin de Bell et de la 131, Jelly sur mes talons…

S- Yokas ! Par ici !

F- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

D- Il y a eu un braquage. Apparemment il y aurait 2 otages, peut être 3.

Y- Comment ça, peut être 3 ?

S- D'après les premiers indices, ils ont embarqués une jeune fille et une employée et il semblerait qu'un type se serait interposé. Il serait parti à leur poursuite.

J- Vous récupérez toutes les vidéos.

Y- Jelly, je vais voir les témoins. Merci les gars.

Je suis allée voir les personnes, ils étaient tous unanimes. Une homme, la trentaine, châtain clair, avec une veste en jean, une casquette s'était opposé aux ravisseurs, les empêchant de partir avec une jeune fille, 18 ans environs, cheveux mi-long, frisés.

J'ai passé 2 heures à prendre les dépositions de tout le monde ; j'ai regardé l'heure, quasiment 17 heures ; j'allais en avoir encore pour un petit moment. J'ai laissé un message à Emilie sur son portable. « Emilie, ce soir ton père et Charly sont au match, je pense que je vais rentrer tard, tu n'as qu'à te commander à manger, rappelle moi »

Et je me suis replongée dans les papiers. Jelly s'occupait des vidéos.

J'étais complètement immergés dans le boulot lorsque j'ai vu l'heure, 20h et là je me suis aperçu qu'Emilie ne m'avait toujours pas rappelée. J'ai réessayé son portable, rien et personne ne répondait à la maison. Bizarre.

C'est là que Jelly est arrivé dans mon bureau.

J- Yokas viens voir ça, on va pouvoir identifier les 3 otages

Je regardais la bande, ils étaient tous assis, avec l'angle de la caméra on ne voyait pas grand-chose, si c'est n'est un des 2 braqueurs.

J- J'ai déjà demandé un portrait robot, on ne devrait pas tarder à mettre un nom sur ce visage.

C'est là que j'ai vu un autre type, le deuxième braqueur, plus petit, attraper une fille, et là je l'ai reconnu, ma fille. Emilie, ce type était en train de la tripoter et un client de la banque s'est interposé. Je ne voyais pas son visage mais j'aurais reconnu cette silhouette partout. Bosco !

Y- C'est Emilie et Bosco !

J- Emilie t'a fille ? Et Boscorelli ?

Y- Met avance rapide.

J'étais complètement paniqué. J'ai réessayé de joindre Emilie puis Bosco, tout en regardant la bande. Bosco s'était interposé et il s'était retrouvé avec une arme pointée entre les 2 yeux. J'ai eu peur qu'ils l'abattent, je me suis aperçue que j'avais retenu ma respiration puis je me suis souvenu que les témoins avaient parlé d'un 3è otage…L'autre braqueur a du intervenir car tout à coup, Bosco s'est apparemment assis entraînant Emilie avec lui. On ne voyait plus rien si ce n'est les braqueurs. Jelly a avancé la bande et j'ai vu le plus petit des braqueurs se diriger vers l'endroit où étaient assis Emilie et Bosco. Elle est apparue à l'écran ; elle avait l'air terrifiée. Ce type venait de la relever, la tenant par le bras l'entraînant vers l'arrière de la banque. C'est là que Bosco s'est interposé, attrapant Emilie par la taille pour la placer derrière lui afin qu'il soit entre elle et le braqueur. Le braqueur a levé son arme et a assommé Bosco avec la crosse ; Bosco s'est apparemment effondré. Il sont partis avec une employée de banque et il n'y a plus personne dans le champ de la caméra et puis je l'ai vu se relever difficilement pour prendre la même direction que les braqueurs quelques secondes auparavant.

Quelques heures plus tôt.

Bosco's POV

Je venais d'entrer à la banque, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai vu Emilie, un peu plus loin, dans la file d'attente. Je me suis dit que je lui dirait bonjour un peu plus tard. J'ai commencé à réfléchir à Anita et puis j'ai été dérangée de ma rêverie par des cris, je me suis retourné

G1- C'est un braquage, personne ne bouge !

Je les regardais, lourdement armés, des masques transparents, apparemment des gilets par balles et puis j'ai regardé autour de moi et c'est là que je me suis aperçu qu'Emilie ne bougeait pas, elle avait l'air complètement paralysée. Je me suis approché d'elle

G2- Et toi ! On a dit personne ne bouge !

B- C'est bon, j'bouge plus !

J'ai attrapé Emilie par le bras pour la rapprocher de moi.

B- Ca va aller Emilie.

E- Bosco…

G1- Regroupez vous tous par là ! Assis ! Toi, ouvre moi le coffre !

J'ai entraîné Emilie avec moi, on s'est assis, on se regardait tous en se demandant ce qui allait se passer. J'avais mon arme de secours à la cheville et je me suis dit qu'il suffisait que je l'atteigne, il fallait prévenir la police, qu'elle ironie ! … J'ai observé les environs, les gens étaient à terre, un golden boy, une petite vieille pas très stable sur ses jambes, l'employées de la banque, Stacy, la trentaine, l'air paniquée et apparemment le directeur. Ils nous avaient mis derrière les bureaux, de manière à ce que l'on soit pas devant les portes vitrées. Un type cagoulé nous braquait et l'autre s'occupait des employés, cherchant certainement un moyen de faire cracher le fric au directeur.

B- Emilie, ça va ?

E- ...

Elle était terrorisée et moi je ne pensais qu'à une chose, avertir quelqu'un de la situation et j'avais oublié mon portable dans ma mustang.

B- T'as ton portable Emilie ?

E- Non.

C'est là qu'ils ont commencé à faire le tour pour nous rafler les portefeuilles, bijoux et autres choses de valeurs.

Aussi discrètement que possible j'ai enlevé mon arme et ma plaque histoire de les planquer dans un des nombreux tiroirs qui se trouvaient à ma portée, s'ils les trouvaient j'étais un homme mort. L'un des deux types, le plus petit, s'est accroupis devant Emy.

G1- Salut, t'es mignonne dis moi

B- La touche pas !

Il m'a braqué son arme dessus

G1- J'te parle ?...Il va falloir que je te fouille chérie

B- Bas les pattes

Il venait de me donner un grand coup sur la pommette.

G2- Laisse la tranquille !

B- Comment se fait il que la police ne soit pas encore là ?

St- L'alarme ne fonctionne plus

Ils ont fait leur tour relativement rapidement, peut être qu'il n'y aurait pas de casse après tout. Je pensais que maintenant que le fourgon blindé avait déposé la réserve de billet ça allait finir mais le premier gars est revenu à côté de nous et il a relevé Emilie et Stacy.

G1- On y va

B- Non !

J'avais le canon de son fusil juste en face de moi. Il l'a entraîné et c'est à ce moment qu'elle a crié mon nom. Je l'ai attrapé par la taille pour la coincer derrière moi.

B- Si vous voulez prendre quelqu'un, prenez moi

G1- T'es pas aussi mignonne !

Je la sentais accrochée à moi et puis il m'a frappé à la tempe et tout est devenu noir. Il m'a sonné, je ne pense pas être resté inconscient très longtemps mais...

B- Par où sont ils partis ?

D- La porte de derrière.

B- Appelez la police.

Quand j'ai débouché sur la rue de derrière, ils venaient de finir de charger le fric. Stacy embrassait un des braqueurs, elle était dans le coup cette garce. Le 2ème type m'a vu et il m'a braqué son fling dessus.

G2- Puisque tu veux venir, on les embarque tous les 2.

Il a ouvert le coffre et il m'y a poussé dedans suivi d'Emilie

G2- Allez !

Le coffre n'était pas très grand, nous étions silencieux tous les 2, je sentais sa peur

B- Emilie, ça va ?

E- …Mm

Je me suis concentré sur les sensations, les bruits, histoire de voir où ils allaient et puis rapidement je n'ai plus été capable de savoir où nous étions.

Emilie n'avait toujours rien dit, elle tremblait, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire

B- Emilie, tu peux te pousser un peu, histoire que je vois si je peux bidouiller la serrure ?

J'ai senti qu'elle se poussait, qu'elle se ratatinait pour que je puisse essayer de trafiquer la serrure mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

B- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire, passe moi dessus pour qu'on échange de place, ça sera plus simple.

Elle s'est glissée sur moi, lorsqu'elle a été complètement allongée, je me suis aperçu qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de trembler. Je l'ai gardée un peu contre moi pour la réconforter avant de la décaler.

B- Ca va aller, je te le promets

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps on roule. Emilie ne tremble plus, je n'ai pas réussi à trafiquer la serrure et j'ai perdu la notion du temps et de l'espace. Nous nous sommes arrêtés, certainement dans une station essence en dehors de New York car le bruit du trafic est nettement moins dense.

C'est là que j'ai entendu la serrure est tout à coup, le jour. J'ai cligné les yeux. On était garé à l'écart du bâtiment.

G2- Pose pipi.

Je suis sorti du coffre puis j'ai aidé Emilie. Le type nous a conduit pendant que l'autre pervers surveillait la voiture avec Stacy. On est entré dans les toilettes pour homme. Emilie semblait très mal à l'aise. Je l'ai poussée vers un boxe et elle a voulu fermer la porte.

G2- Non, non, ne ferme pas la porte.

E- Mais…

B- La fenêtre est toute petite et trop haute…

G2- …Tu a une minute

Il l'a laissé fermer la porte et moi je me suis dirigé vers un des urinoirs.

G2- Tu as le complexe du héros.

B- …

G2- Et gamine, plus que 30 secondes.

Elle est sortie, on s'est lavé les mains et on est retournés à la voiture. Le type la tenait, pointant une arme contre ses reins. L'autre gars nous attendait et lorsqu'il a vu Emilie avancer, j'ai vu la manière qu'il avait de la reluquer, je n'aimais pas ça.

Nous sommes à nouveau entré dans le coffre et on est repartis. La route était nettement moins bonne, on devait être à la campagne.

E- Tu crois qu'on est où ?

B- Je ne sais pas.

E- Tu crois qu'ils nous cherchent ?

B- Tu veux rire ? Ta mère est en train de remuer ciel et terre pour te retrouver. T'inquiète pas.

E- Ce type me fait peur Bosco.

B- Il ne te touchera pas ; je le laisserais pas, je te le promets.

A New York

Faith's POV

Fred vient de me rappeler, le match s'est terminé et il a eu mes messages, il arrive au poste.

L'enquête n'a pas vraiment avancée, nous avons les noms sur les 2 portraits robots qui ont été fait : Cameron Jones et Mickael James . Quant au troisième otage il s'agit de Stacy Rodgers, elle travaille à la banque depuis 9 mois, une fille apparemment sans histoire. On a diffusés les portraits robots mais pour le moment rien. On a fait des descentes, leurs appartements sont vide et on a rien trouvé, pas de trace. Je ne peux qu'attendre et ça me rend complètement dingue. Je n'ai pas arrêté de revoir la bande et je n'aime pas du tout la manière dont James regarde Emilie ; j'ai vu son casier, il a déjà été interpellé pour agression. Mais je me dis également que tant qu'Emilie est avec Bosco, rien ne lui arrivera, Bosco est près à mourir pour moi, il ferait pareil pour mes enfants. Ca va bien se passer, on va les retrouver, elle ira bien, tout ira bien. Si je me le répète suffisamment, ça va arriver

Fr- Faith !

F- Fred.

Fr- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Où est Emilie ?

F- Elle a été enlevée.

Fr- Quoi ? Comment ? Par qui ?

F- Elle était à la banque quand il y a eu un braquage et ils l'ont pris en otage avec Bosco.

Fr- Bosco ? Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?

F- Je ne sais pas mais je suis contente qu'il soit avec elle, qu'il puisse la protéger.

Fr- …

Un lieu inconnu

Bosco's POV

La voiture vient de s'arrêter et je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre. Je les entends, les portières claquent et puis le coffre s'ouvre. Je pense qu'il fait nuit. Je sors en premier puis j'aide Emilie. On est dans un garage et ils nous entraînent dans une cave. Ils ouvrent la porte et allument une lumière. Il n'y a rien, pas de fenêtre, un matelas et rien d'autre.

Ils nous ont poussés dedans avant de fermer la porte derrière nous.

Emilie's POV

C'est un vrai cauchemar. J'essuie mes yeux, je n'arrête pas de pleurer depuis qu'on est ici. Bosco a bien essayé de me réconforter mais il est vraiment nul à ça. J'ai peur, j'ai froid, j'ai faim. Je veux rentrer chez moi, je veux être loin de cet endroit, jamais j'aurais du accepter de rejoindre Lucy, pourquoi je suis pas allée retirer de l'argent dans une autre banque ? Bosco a essayé de voir s'il y avait un moyen de sortir mais apparemment il n'y en a pas et je sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire de nous…enfin je sais ce que le petit compte faire de moi et…Bosco a dis que rien ne m'ariverait mais…

Bosco's POV

On nous a laissé ici depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps, je n'ai jamais de montre. Il y a seulement une petite lumière qui permet que ça ne soit pas trop sombre. Je regarde Emilie, assise sur le matelas, ratatinée sur elle-même et merci mon dieu, elle a arrêté de pleurer. Il faut faire quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, il n'y a aucune issue, le seul moyen c'est de sauter sur la prochaine personne qui va ouvrir la porte…Si j'avais gardé mon arme !! Je me sens nue et sans défense sans elle.

C'est là que j'ai entendu du bruit, quelqu'un descendait les escaliers, apparemment c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Le verrou a tourné et Stacy s'est présenté, je me suis redressé et j'ai vu son acolyte, armé. Elle a posé le plateau, qui contenait 2 sandwiches et 2 verre d'eau avant de ressortir sans nous parler.

Emilie's POV

C'est déjà le deuxième plateau repas qu'ils nous apportent. Je me suis endormie et quand je me suis réveillée, Bosco n'avait toujours pas changé de place, toujours éveillé. Rien que sa présence me rassure, je le crois quand il dit que rien ne va m'arriver, je sais également que plus on attend, moins on a de chance de…Bosco essaie de faire bonne figure mais je sais qu'il commence à se faire du souci, je ne suis plus une gamine.

Bosco's POV

Je regarde Emilie, elle essaye de faire bonne figure mais elle a peur et elle a raison. Je suis certain qu'ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils vont faire de nous. Pour le moment elle s'est endormie et c'est tant mieux. Ca fait plus de 12 heures qu'on est ici, pas tout à fait 24 heures, plus le temps passe, moins on a de chance de s'en sortir…quelqu'un descend…

Emilie's POV

Je me suis réveillée quand j'ai senti quelqu'un sur moi. J'ai ouvert les yeux pour voir le visage de ce type, j'ai crié mais il m'a frappé, j'ai appelé Bosco mais il ne répondait pas. Pourquoi ne répondait il pas ? Il m'écrasait, je sentais sa bouche sur mon cou, il m'avait arraché mon chemisier et puis d'un coup il n'était plus là et j'ai entendu un coup de feu. Je me suis ratatinée dans un coin et c'est là que Bosco s'est retrouvé devant moi.

Bosco's POV

Le type est entré, le petit pervers, je savais pour quoi il était là et je me suis redressé mais… la suite s'est passée très vite…J'étais parterre, le sol était froid sous ma joue et puis j'ai entendu crier et quand j'ai arrêté de voir double, je me suis jeté sur le pervers avant de lui voler son arme pour l'abattre. C'est là que j'ai aperçu Emilie, elle était assise dans un coin, les genoux sous le menton, elle pleurait, complètement immobile.

B- Emilie. Regarde moi.

E- Bosco.

B- Allez Emilie, on y va.

J'ai essayé de lui refermer son chemisier mais elle m'a repoussé alors je n'ai pas insisté. Il fallait qu'on parte. J'ai attrapé sa veste, je l'ai aidé à l'enfiler et on est sortis de la cave. J'avais le glock en main ; on a pris l'escalier, il n'y avait aucun bruit et j'en ai profité pour fouiller la maison mais il n'y avait pas de téléphone. J'ai pris la main d'Emilie et je l'ai entraîné dehors. Elle était choquée et n'avait pas l'air de réagir. Il fallait qu'on retrouve la civilisation ; un téléphone alors on est partis à travers champs, à la recherche d'une lumière, parallèle à la route afin d'éviter de tomber sur nos ravisseurs. Quand on a finalement rejoint la nationale, j'ai lâché le bras d'Emilie, je n'avais plus besoin de la soutenir, elle marchait toute seule le long de la route.

B- Ca va ?

E- Oui.

On a rien dit de plus et quand un camion est passé il a accepté de nous prendre en stop. Le type nous a regardé de travers et puis…

C- Où je vous emmène ?

B- Quelle est la prochaine ville ?

C- Hereford…Pennsylvanie.

B- Votre Cibi marche t elle?

C- Non, pourquoi ?

B- Je suis officier de police à New York, il faut que j'aille au prochain poste.

Emilie ne disait rien, elle était collée à moi. Quand il nous a déposé au commissariat, je me suis présenté, j'ai appelé Faith et lorsque j'ai voulu qu'Emilie aille à l'hôpital, elle a refusé ; en fait elle refusait de me quitter. Je lui ai demandé de rester là quelques minutes pour que je puisse faire ma déposition et puis au bout d'un moment j'ai tourné la tête pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien… Emilie était à 10 mètres, le regard dans le vide, elle n'avait pas l'air d'écouter, elle semblait ailleurs ; la seule chose dont j'étais sûr c'est qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle avait les yeux cernés, on était là depuis une bonne heure...

Emilie's POV

J'ai l'impression de flotter dans un mauvais rêve, Bosco m'a accompagné à l'hôpital pour que je me fasse examiner et quand il a voulu me laisser dans la pièce toute seule, j'ai paniqué.

E- Non, reste.

D- Je tiens à l'examiner.

B- Si je me retourne ça va ?

E- Ok.

D- Il ne vous a pas…

B- Non ! Il ne l'a pas touchée.

…

D- Je vais prendre quelques photos, enlevez vos vêtements pour enfiler cette blouse. Je reviens.

Je l'ai vu examiner Bosco, il allait bien et puis elle est revenue me voir.

Faith's POV

Quand j'ai reçu le coup de fil de Bosco, je suis partie au quart de tour avec Fred. La route a été longue, quasiment 2 heures. J'ai couru aux urgences et quand je suis tombée sur Bosco et Emilie dans une salle d'examens…

F- Emilie !! Bosco ?

E- Je vais bien maman.

D- je viens de l'examiner, elle va bien.

B- Je peux me retourner ?

E- Oui.

C'est là que j'ai vraiment regardé Bosco, il ne l'avait pas quitté d'un pouce, j'en étais sûre. Il avait une sale mine, des bleus étaient déjà apparus sur le côté gauche de son visage mais il me l'avait ramenée.

Fred's POV

Je viens de sortir de la salle d'examens, Bosco attends sur une chaise, on dirait qu'à tout moment il va vaciller. Il a l'air éreinté.

Fr- Merci.

B- C'est mon job.

Je n'ai pas relevé, pensant seulement que c'est pas son job de sauver ma fille. J'ai toujours pensé que Bosco était celui qui mettait en danger Faith durant toutes ces années mais une partie de moi n'aime pas qu'il ne soit plus là pour assurer ses arrière ; il me l'a toujours ramenée en un seul morceau quoique j'en dise et il m'a ramené Emilie en un seul morceau. Des policiers sont en train de prendre sa déposition et je n'attends qu'une chose, la ramener à la maison.

Emilie's POV

On vient de se garer devant chez Bosco, je suis derrière avec maman et je ne pense qu'à une chose, je ne veux pas qu'il rentre, je veux que Bosco reste à la maison avec nous, qu'il me protège, ils sont toujours dans la nature et je ne veux pas qu'il soit loin de moi.

Faith's POV

Fred a pris sa journée, Bosco a eu droit à un jour de repos et quand je suis partie au boulot il est passé voir Emilie, ils ont discutés quelques minutes et il est repartis. Je ne lui serais jamais assez reconnaissante de m'avoir ramené ma petite fille. Il n'a pas du rester longtemps, je pense pas qu'il ait eu envie de trop s'attarder surtout avec Fred dans les parages.

Bosco's POV

Je viens de rentrer de faire mes courses, j'ai les bras chargé et puis j'ai senti une présence, il y avait quelqu'un dans le coin sombre.

B- Sortez de là !!

E- C'est moi Bosco.

B- Emilie, tu m'as fait peur. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

E- Je voulais passer, je te dérange pas ?

B- Non, entre. Ca va ?

E- Oui.

A chaque fois qu'elle me répondait oui, je me disais qu'elle mentait et encore plus mal que sa mère. Je l'ai au téléphone tous les jours ; ça ne me dérange pas mais je n'ai pas encore compris pourquoi et maintenant là voilà qui se pointe chez moi…Ca fait une semaine et même si nos ravisseurs n'ont pas encore été arrêté je sais que ça ne va pas tarder.

Sasha's POV

On pourra dire ce qu'on veut de Bosco mais on peut compter sur lui, même quand il y a une histoire de fille comme c'est apparemment le cas en ce moment. Il pourrait charmer un charmeur de serpent. J'ai entendu la fin de sa conversation téléphonique « garde les clefs, j'ai un double dans mon casier » Une femme avait réussi à avoir les clefs de l'appartement de Maurice Boscorelli, c'était une première.

Emilie's POV

Je viens de rentrer chez Bosco. Dès que je suis chez lui, je me sens en sécurité, dès que je suis avec lui, je me sens en sécurité. J'ai mes petites habitudes, je fais mes devoirs, je regarde la TV, principalement la chaîne Animalia, d'ailleurs on le regarde quelques fois ensemble quand il est présent. Et puis j'ai vu qu'il a acheté des choses pour moi comme du jus de fruit ou mes gâteaux préférés. Ce soir j'ai prévenu mes parents que je vais dormir chez Lucy pour pouvoir dormir ici, me faire une soirée vidéo avec un pot de glace, chez lui dans mon cocon où rien ne peut m'arriver.

Bosco's POV

Quand je suis rentré, j'ai fait attention à ne pas faire de bruit, au cas ou elle soit là et elle était là. Comment j'en étais arrivé à avoir une colocataire ? Au début elle m'appelait tous les jours, ensuite elle a commencé à se pointer chez moi après ses cours, elle a commencé à passer de plus en plus de temps ici, à regarder la TV et puis un soir elle a dormi ici, sur le canapé. Maintenant il y a son coussin et sa couverture sur le canapé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle dit à ses parents, je n'ai pas vu Faith depuis quelques temps ; certaines nuits, je l'entends crier, elle fait des cauchemars.

En rentrant hier soir, je n'ai pas pu lui dire qu'on avait arrêté nos braqueurs, après 3 semaines, ils étaient sous les verrous . Je pensais lui dire ce matin mais j'y ai pas pensé quand je me suis réveillée avec Emilie dans mon lit. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai pensé que j'avais ramené quelqu'un et puis je me suis souvenu que non, j'ai ouvert les yeux et je me suis retrouvé face au vuisage d'Emilie, j'ai fait un bond, j'ai failli tomber de mon lit.

B- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

E- J'ai eu peur…

B- Emilie, tu ne peux pas dormir avec moi. Ca ne se fait pas, tu ne crains rien, ils ont été arrêté hier ; je voulais te le dire hier soir mais tu dormais quand je suis rentré.

E- Excuse moi.

B- Ce n'est pas grave mais il ne faut pas que ça se reproduise, c'est compris ?

E- Ok.

B- Bon, va te préparer, tu vas être en retard en cours.

Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça...il faut que je parle à Faith, elle ne va pas bien, elle ne va pas mieux, j'ai l'impression que ça empire.

Faith's POV

On recommence à respirer à la maison, cette période est passée, Emilie va voir une psychothérapeute et je pense qu'elle fait des progrès, elle n'a plus peur de sortir, elle va d'ailleurs souvent dormir chez sa copine Lucy. Tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Aujourd'hui je me dirigeais vers mon bureau et puis Bosco m'a entraîné dans les vestiaires

B- Faith il faut que je te parle.

Je l'ai vu regarder un peu partout, il n'y avait personne.

F- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

B- C'est Emilie.

F- Il lui ait arrivé quelque chose ?

B- Non mais ça peut plus durer Faith. Elle va pas bien.

F- Je sais mais je sais aussi qu'elle commence à aller mieux. Elle sort…

B- Oui pour venir chez moi.

F- Quoi ? Non !

B- Elle dort au moins une fois par semaine chez moi.

F- Non. Quand je rentre, je vais la voir, elle dort dans son lit.

B- Oui ben quand je me réveille elle est dans le mien !

F- Quoi ? Tu couche avec ma fille ?!

B- Non ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Les autres nuits je la trouvais sur le canapé

F- Comment elle est entrée chez toi ?

B- Je lui ai donné une clef après que je l'ai trouvée plusieurs fois de suite dans mes escaliers. Je préférais pas qu'elle traîne dehors.

F- Pourquoi tu n'en a pas parlé avant ?

B- Je croyais que ça allait s'arranger.

F- Bon, demain tu viens avec nous à la séance du psy.

B- Quoi ? Non Faith…

F- Bosco !

Bosco's POV

Quand elle me regarde comme ça, il n'y a rien à dire, j'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 5 ans et d'être devant ma mère

Donc aujourd'hui je suis entré dans la salle d'attente, Faith était déjà présente avec Fred et Emilie, je ne me sentais vraiment pas à l'aise. Et puis une porte s'est ouverte.

Ps- La famille Yokas et monsieur Boscorelli. Entrez.

…

Ps- Emilie tu vas bien ?

E- Oui.

Ps- Bon, maintenant que j'ai un visage sur un nom, tu pourrais me dire pourquoi monsieur Boscorelli…

B- Bosco, appelez moi Bosco.

Ps- Tu pourrais me dire pourquoi Bosco est là ?

E- Je sais pas, demandez à ma mère.

F- Emilie bébé, j'ai demandé à Bosco de venir car tu ne va pas mieux.

E- Si, ça va mieux..

Ps- Emilie d'après toi, pourquoi ta mère pense que ça ne va pas mieux ?

E- Je ne sais pas.

Ps- Faith ?

F- Elle passé toutes ses nuits chez lui! Elle a dormi dans son lit !

Fr- Quoi ?! Tu couches…

B- Non !!

E- Papa !

Fr- Je vais te tuer !

E- Arrêtez !! Arrêtez !!

F- Fred ! Emilie, ça va.

E- Non ça va pas !! Rien ne va !!

Ps- Emilie, pourquoi tu vas dormir chez Bosco ?

E- …Parce que je me sens en sécurité avec lui.

Fr- Dans son lit ? Tu te sens en sécurité dans son lit ?!

E- Non ! Je…je dors sur le canapé, j'ai ma couverture, mon oreiller…j'ai dormi qu'une fois dans son lit. J'avais entendu du bruit, j'ai eu peur et j'ai voulu dormir avec lui car j'avais peur. Il ne s'en est pas rendu compte avant le lendemain matin.

B- Emilie, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, tu aurai du me réveiller.

F- Tu ne te sens pas en sécurité à la maison ?

E- …Non.

F- Je suis là, ton père est là.

E- Mais il n'y a pas Bosco.

Ps- Pourquoi tu te sens en sécurité avec Bosco et pas avec ta famille ?

E- Parce qu'il m'a sauvé.

Ps- De quelle manière ?

E- Il l'a empêché. Quand il est entré dans la cave, il a assommé Bosco et…

Ps- Et…

E- Il était blessé mais il l'a quand même empêché de me violer.

Je regardais Faith et Fred, ils avaient l'air complètement décomposés.

Ps- Et tu crois que ta mère ou ton père n'auraient pas fait pareil ?

E- Ils auraient essayé mais Bosco…

Ps- Pourquoi tu pense que Bosco est différent ?

E- Parce que c'est le cas, il est indestructible, il sauve les gens, il sauve maman tous les jours.

B- C'est pas vrai. Je sauve ta mère autant qu'elle me sauve. Ecoute, ils sont en prison, tu ne risques plus rien.

E- …

Ps- Ok. Je crois qu'on a pas mal avancé. Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine.

On est sortis, l'ambiance était lourde.

Fr- Emilie, je ne veux plus que tu ailles dormir chez Bosco.

F- Rend lui sa clef.

Fr- Tu as une clef de son appartement ?

E- Tiens Bosco.

B- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi Emilie. Mais tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux.

Et je l'ai prise dans mes bras avant de lui embrasser les cheveux.

B- Ca va aller.

Fred's POV

Ca s'était semble t il calmé depuis la séance d'il y a quelque jours. Et puis ce soir, après le repas, quelqu'un a sonné à la porte.

Fr- Bosco ?

B- Salut Fred, je peux entrer?

Fr- Oui.

F- Bosco ? Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? C'est Emilie ?

B- Oui. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne l'ai plus vu depuis la dernière fois. Je voulais vous parler d'une idée. Qu'est ce que vous penseriez de cours de self defense ?

Fr- ??

B- Je me disais que ça lui redonnerait confiance en elle.

Fr- Je ne sais pas.

B- Ca pourrait faire partie de sa thérapie ; j'ai lu que des fois…

F- Tu t'es renseigné ?

B- Oui, bref, tiens c'est l'adresse d'un centre si jamais, bon je vous laisse.

Fr- Bonsoir Bosco.

F- Bonsoir.

Et il est reparti. Ce type est une énigme, j'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à le détester à cause de la place qu'il a dans notre famille, pensant que c'était un parasite mais maintenant…Je sais également que ce n'est pas qu'un insensible connard, je sais qu'il tient à ma famille, qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger.

Bosco's POV

Emilie a pris des cours de self-défense et je sens lors de ces coups de fils qu'elle va beaucoup mieux, qu'elle a repris confiance en elle.

Elle a tenu à témoigner au procès afin d'affronter ses ravisseurs alors que j'aurais pu témoigner sans elle.

Elle a repris sa vie en main, on va boire un café de temps en temps, elle me parle de sa vie, de ses petits copains que je tiens à l'oeil et demain je vais à sa remise de diplôme ; je suis très fier d'elle, de la jeune femme qu'elle est devenue, elle est forte.

FIN


End file.
